


Approaching Fate

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Magick, Destiny and Doom [23]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8206837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Summary: Gaius and Geoffrey are the only ones that know Uther’s secrets.-Prompt:231. Foreshadowing





	

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** Approaching Fate  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:**  
**Character/s:** Arthur, Gaius, Geoffrey, Merrilea, Paxson  
**Summary:** Gaius and Geoffrey are the only ones that know Uther’s secrets.  
**Warnings:** none  
**Word Count:** 723  
**Prompt:** 231\. Foreshadowing  
**Author's Notes:** Magick, Destiny and Doom #22

**Approaching Fate**

In the king's private chambers, Arthur was in a meeting with Geoffrey of Monmouth. The older man was frowning as he listened to the young king.

“Sire, what you're suggesting will reverse one of your fathers most strict laws.” Geoffrey wrung his hands. “This will take careful planning to pull off such a thing. Are you sure this is what you want to do? There will be serious repercussions.”

“Worse than sorcerers attacking Camelot because they have been badly treated?” Arthur leaned back in his chair. “We can have peace with those who have magick. That’s all I want.”

Geoffrey nodded. “I agree that would be preferable. If I may ask, does this have anything to do with the Lady Morgana?”

“Of course it does.” Arthur frowned. “I can’t execute my sister without a reason. Having magick isn’t a good enough reason.”

“She killed the king!” Geoffrey exclaimed.

“No.” Arthur shook his head. “Morgause killed our father. Gaius heard her confession before she died. She admitted it and much more. Please go and see to the changes that are needed in the laws.”

“Of course Sire. I will make sure the wording is clear. Magick is not illegal but using it to harm another is illegal.” Geoffrey bowed and walked out.

“Happy now Merlin?” Arthur asked. “I know you’re over there I can hear you breathing.”

“Yes Arthur. I’m happy.” Merlin peeked out from behind the curtain that divided the room.

“I’m glad someone is.” Arthur leaned forward and pulled over another crop report to read.

Gaius was waiting for Geoffrey in the library when he arrived. “I need to speak to you.”

“Please tell me the King has a brain fever and he’s not serious about lifting the ban on magick.” Geoffrey sat down at his desk.

“No. He’s healthy as a horse and he’s serious about the repeal of the ban.” Gaius tapped the desk with his finger. “Geoffrey you and I have known each other for years. We know all of Uther’s secrets. One of those secrets may be on its way to Camelot as we speak. I speak of the son of the kitchen maid.”

“I though Morgana was the only one of Uther’s secrets we would ever have to worry over.” Geoffrey sighed.

“No. I fear he will return with his mother. She is the real threat.” Gaius told him.

“Uther should have taken care of it before he died.” Geoffrey rubbed his brow. “He knew where the boy was. He had been keeping an eye on him since they left Camelot. I take it Arthur is ignorant of his father’s history.”

“Does he know Uther raped a kitchen maid when he was drunk and full of the glory of battle? No.” Gaius shook his head.

“At least Arthur is marrying his hand maiden. His urges are milder than Uther’s. Geoffrey glanced up at Gaius.

“He has Ygraine’s soft heart, I fear.” Gaius sighed. “I shall have to tell him. Morgana already knows.”

“How?” Geoffrey was genuinely surprised.

“The kitchen maid told her.” Gaius bit his lip. “I need to tell him sooner than later. Do you still have the letter where Uther admits his misdeed?”

“Yes.” Geoffrey nodded. “I will bring it to you. He won’t believe you without it.”

“Thank you my friend.” Gaius smiled and turned to walk away.

“Gaius, good luck.” Geoffrey said to his back.

Merrilea drove the loaded cart down the road towards Dovetown. A lone rider followed the cart but he wasn't as excited about the journey as the woman he traveled with.

“Paxson come up here with me! Stop lagging behind and sulking.” Merrilea called out.

The rider came alongside the cart. “Mother, why are we moving to this place? I am a fisherman not a farmer.”

“Hush. I told you. We need to be closer to Camelot.” Merrilea gave him a hard glance. “You will understand in time.”

“If we need to be close to Camelot then why don’t we go there.” Paxson sighed. “Ever since Aunt Alice’s death, you've been acting strangely. When are you going to tell me what is really going on?”

“In time. In time.” Merrilea turned the cart into the village. “Let's find the inn. We can make arrangements for a house to rent while we are there.”

Paxson sighed and followed his mother.

 


End file.
